grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Mabel
The niece of Daisy by marriage, and the wife of Pete Mabel. Early Life She was born in London and grew up with her parents. She met Pete Mabel her mix race husband while at a Christian Camp which among the leaders is none other than Daisy. Daisy was instrumental with setting the two up and she would be greatly involved in their relationship. Jane and Pete when they were in their twenties they get married and move in with Daisy while they try to get on their feet. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She tries to warn her of her foolish behaviour towards the new pastor Gary Robinson in the very first tale. Soon her along with her husband visit the Robinson household and are there supporting them during their introduction at the annual picnic when Daisy tries to Picket it due to some faulty information he has been given. Volume 3 Jane and Pete end up moving from Grasmere Valley at the end of Volume 3 wanting to start a family with Pete in their own house. Volume 14 She returns in Volume 14 rushing to find Carla who is with Daisy, Mrs Ambrose and Janet Herman as they a giving out pro-life flyers. Jane distraught wants to talk to Carla alone as she doesn't want her Daisy to hear this. Jane reveals to Carla that she been raped by Edward Morley Junior and that she was pregnant as a result and that no one else not even her husband Pete Mabel knew. Jane conveys that she is keeping the baby but is scared about the power family Edward comes from and what they will to make sure she does not have the child. Carla throws her support behind Jane and says she needs to tell her husband and Daisy as they as the town would be behind her. At the end of the meeting, the pair go back to the hairdressers to reveal this to Daisy. Wanting to keep the child, the Morley family tries to change the laws of abortion which they managed to do in order to abort the child. When she is in labour, Simon Logan managed to direct Jane to their made abortion facility to have the child, Nia Mabel. There Edward Morley Junior , Edward Morley Senior , Victoria Morley and Ladonna Palmer are all there to determinate the child's life after she is born. However this was stopped just before Ladonna could kill the child and the baby was saved. Volume 15 After Nia is born, Jane and Pete with the new baby move back in with Daisy as they don't have enough funds and want to be back in Grasmere Valley ear Daisy. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #18+22 Too Many Chefs… #18 Tale of Captain Poulet Jane and Pete are having a meal at La Vista restaurant when a rat wearing clothes is found in the restaurant much to their horror as they jumped up on the table in fear. The rat planted by Captain Poulet allowed for him to take over the La Vista restaurant from The William Brothers. #30-#32 A Political Pawn #32 Tale of Lena Adam Lena Adam manages to create a distraction as she gets a parade which Jane is part of to go through the hairdressers and allowing for Marianne Caldino, Ric Caldino and Juan Caldino to escape, not get caught by Vico Rodriquez and Matta Rodriquez who were after them to steal Juan away from them and hide in Tessa Crab's hot tub. #24,29,34 and 35 When the Frost Settles #34 Tale of Lani Armstrong Lani Armstrong is seen wanting to avenge her unrequited love Kristian McCloud from not being paid for playing at Steve Queen's wedding and shouting to an empty street except for Jane Mabel who points out that Kristian has long gone. #67 Oscar Night #67 Tale of The Oscars Jane is is watching Selma in a cinema full of black people except or Patricia Yates. She makes a comment how she feels uncomfortable and out of place in the cinema. Daisy taking the comment to be racist replies swiftly saying that she feels out of place because everyone else in the cinema is human.